Little Girl
by Rachael Hyuuga
Summary: Riku Minamino; little sister of Kurama/Shuichi Minamino. Able to see through the human disguises of apparitions/demons and some see her has a threat. OC CHARACTERS.
1. Character Bio

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Little Girl**

Character Bio

_OC Character_

**Name:** Riku Minamino

**Race:** Human

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **6

**Hair:** Black (usually pulled in a ponytail.)

**Eyes: **Brown

**Height: **(However tall a small child is)

**Weight: **( Whatever a small child weights)

**Status:** Kurama/Shuichi's sister

Riku is the little sister of Kurama/Shuichi and she is human like their mother, Shiori. She loves to spend time with her brother and really looks up to Kurama. Since she learned to speak, Riku has never really spoken to anyone but Kurama, but she sometimes speaks to her mother. When she meets Yusuke and the others, she comes to like Hiei right away and at first she is scared of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kurama learns later on that his sister is a little different from normal humans; Riku has strong spirit awareness. She is able to see apparitions/demons in there human disguises.

Riku loves ice cream, drawing/coloring, and bother Hiei whenever she sees him.


	2. Chapter 1: Baby

Chapter One: Baby

Crying of a newborn could be heard outside the door of a small hospital room and the mother of the newborn could also be heard trying to quiet the baby with a little lullaby. The name on the door read 'Minamino'. Outside the door stood a young Kurama in his human guise as Shuichi Minamino, son of the woman inside the hospital room and a new big brother to the newborn also inside the room. He just smiles to himself as he turns the door knob, getting ready to meet his new sibling for the first time. His mother had started to have a few problems a week before and was forced to visit the hospital and stay up until the birth of the baby, incase anything was wrong; today, Kurama had received a call from the hospital while at school, saying that his mother had gone into labor. He had rushed to the hospital, but was forced to wait in the waiting room. It was an hour after Shiori had given birth that her son was allowed to see his mother and his new sibling. Kurama opened the door.

The room was covered in pink balloons and flowers everywhere. The baby had quieted down at the mother, Shiori had looked up to see her son and smiled.

"Meet your new sister Shuichi." Said Shiori said as her son walked closer. She moved her arms around so the baby faced Kurama. He looked at his newborn sister to see that she had slightly fallen asleep. "What to hold her?" Shiori asked and Kurama nodded. Shiori passed the baby to her son; Kurama was careful about holding her head and giving support to her back. Once secured in his arms, the little girl started opening her eyes, wondering who it was that removed her from the comfort of her mother; she wasn't all that happy and whoever it was, was going to be getting an earful.

When her eyes were fully open, she looked up at dark green eyes and with it, came a gentle looking face that smiled down at her and attached to that face was a mop of red hair. After a moment of looking at that face, she didn't mind being away from her mother's arms. Kurama and his new little sister staring at each other before the baby smiled and lifted her arms and wiggled them around. Kurama looked at her left wrist, looking at the ID tag and saw the name 'Riku Minamino'

"Riku." Kurama grabbed one of baby Riku's little hands in his. "Hello Riku, my name is Shuichi and I'm your big brother."

Baby Riku stopped smiling and looked at Kurama was a confused look, wondering what a big brother was.


	3. Chapter 2: Going to School

Chapter Two: Going to School

**6 years have passed since the birth of Riku Minamino.** Growing up, Riku had grown close to her big brother, Shuichi, or otherwise known as Kurama. She had developed a big interest in drawing and will draw most anything that catches her interest. Riku is now a kindergarten student at Little Tikes Academy, while Kurama is a first year student at Meiou Private High School.

"Riku?" Kurama stood outside the bedroom door of his little sister. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Riku? Mother has breakfast waiting downstairs." When he didn't hear an answer, he turned the door knob and walked into the room. The bedroom walls were a light purple and inside the bedroom was a white child size dresser leaning against one wall, next to the closet and on the opposite wall was a child size white bed with red roses painted on the headboard.

"Riku? Why are you not in your uniform?" 15 year old Kurama walked into see his little sister drawing pictures at her little art table. He was wearing his pink (?) colored high school uniform.

"Hi Shuichi!" Riku looked up from her artwork and smiled at her brother, like she wasn't doing anything wrong. "I'm drawing!" Riku held up a picture of a man with spiked black hair that had some white highlights. In the picture, the man was wearing a black, what looked kind of like a trench coat with a white shawl. He wore a white headband and was holding a sword. Kurama looked at Riku and smiled at her.

'Hiei.' Kurama thought, walking over to the little drawing table and bending down to Riku's level. He looked around the table and the room. Drawings of Hiei were scattered around the floor; His sister has taken a liking to drawing him since she met the subject of the drawings a few days back when he appeared before Kurama and Riku, wanting to talk to Kurama about something; Riku doesn't know what since she was forced to sit on a park bench eating ice cream while Kurama and Hiei walked a fair distance from Riku to talk, but she was still kept in eye range of Kurama.

Though, she had heard Hiei call her brother by the name Kurama; at first she was confused as her brother's name is Shuichi, but being a little kid, she wasn't interested and brushed it off.

For some reason, she had taken a quick liking to Hiei, much to his dismay and since then, she has been trying to draw great pictures of him. Her drawings were pretty much like every other 6 year olds drawing, kind of sloppy and out of the line coloring, but Kurama could tell that it was Hiei. "I drew another Hiei!"

Shiori has also seen the drawings of Hiei, but; never meeting Hiei, thinks it's someone from her imagination.

"I can see that; but why are you not in uniform?" Kurama asked. Before he could let Riku answer, he saw a drawing of Hiei and next to it is what Kurama could have guessed was Hiei all green skinned and eyes all over his chest and a third eye on his forehead; Majin Hiei. He picked up the picture. "Riku… Have you ever seen Hiei look like this before?" Kurama pointed to the drawing of Majin Hiei.

Riku nodded.

"When?" Kurama asked.

"When I first met him." Riku answered. Kurama was thinking back to when Hiei first appeared in front of his sister, He was never in Majin form and is usually never in that form. Kurama brushed it from his mind, thinking maybe she remembered it from a bedtime story Kurama would sometimes tell to Riku about his friends. He looked around the room more. He saw pictures that Riku drew when their mother was in the hospital a few months ago. That was when he met Hiei and Goki to steal the three artifacts of Spirit World, and also when he met Yusuke. The time Shiori spent in the hospital, Kurama was completely in charge of Riku; though Riku didn't 'try' to help him out. Of course Riku was kept in the dark about her brother stealing from Spirit World.

At that moment, Shiori walked into the bedroom, dressed in a suit, ready for work. "Riku, sweetheart; you're supposed to be in your uniform by now. At this rate, you won't have time to eat breakfast." Shiori walked over to Riku and Kurama, who stood up once his mother entered the room. Shiori picked Riku up and away from the table and sat her on the bed. She turned to her son. "Shuichi, why don't you go ahead and go downstairs and grab breakfast before it gets cold." She smiled at Kurama.

"Sure Mother." Kurama smiled back and left the room.

When Kurama was gone, Riku looked at her mother.

"Mommy, I don't like school. I don't know anyone." Riku whined.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll make friends, you just need to walk up to the other kids and ask to play." Shiori said as she removed Riku pajama bottoms and then her top and grabbed the Little Tikes Academy uniform from the foot of Riku's bed. The girls had to wear a mini green plaid skirt with a long sleeve button up shirt with red lines along the collar and cuffs, with a small red bow attached by a yellow button and blue jacket and white shoes with white shocks and to top it off, a yellow hat with a red ribbon around the hat.

Once dressed, Shiori grabbed a brush from the dresser and brushed her daughter's shoulder length black hair back into a high ponytail. Once finished, Riku jumped off her bed and ran downstairs; Shiori behind her.

**Kurama was sitting at the dining table eating rice, miso soup, and nori when Riku bounced downstairs and into the kitchen.**

Riku climbed into her chair and looked happily at the plate of breakfast, but when she saw nori, her smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong Riku?" Kurama asked, taking a bite from his plate.

"Yuck…" Riku picked up the nori with her hands and made a face just as Shiori sat down at the table. "I don't like nori." She reached over and put it on Kurama's plate.

"I'm not eating it for you." Kurama smirked, picked up the nori with his chopsticks and dropped it back on Riku's plate.

"It's yucky." Riku once again picked up the nori and placed it on Kurama's plate. Kurama picked up the nori again.

"Riku, if you don't eat the nori, I'll make sure Shuichi doesn't take you to the park." Said Shiori. Riku then looked from her mother to Kurama. Today was one of the days when Kurama didn't stay late after school or have anything else to work on; and on those days Kurama would pick up Riku from kindergarten and would take her to the park and have ice cream.

"Fine." Riku mumbled and opened her mouth as Kurama brought the nori to her mouth. Once the nori was in her mouth, Kurama removed his chopsticks. With a face, Riku swallowed the nori.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Shiori asked.

"Nori is the yuckiest food in the world." Said Riku. Shiori and Kurama both gave a light laugh. Then Shiori stood up from the table, grabbed her plate and washed it.

"I have to get to work, Shuichi, you'll make sure Riku gets to kindergarten?"

"I always do." Shuichi said.

"Have fun in kindergarten sweetheart." Shiori kissed Riku's head. "Have a great day Shuichi." Shiori put a hand on Kurama's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Have a good day at work Mother." Kurama said. Shiori grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"Bye Mommy!" Riku waved from her seat. Shiori turned and waved back, then went out the door.

Kurama and Riku finished their breakfast and then started to leave for school. Kurama grabbed Riku's hat and school bag from the hook stand by the door seeing that Riku couldn't reach. He helped his sister put on her bag and gave her the hat. Then he grabbed his school bag, something off the counter and then they were both out the door.

The two of them started walking and Riku held up her little hand for Kurama to take. Kurama looked down at Riku's little hand and wrapped it in his big hand.

"**What's wrong Riku?"** Kurama asked, halfway down the road. He had noticed that Riku had kept her head down, looking at the road and her feet.

"I don't like school." Said Riku. "No one likes me. Other kids never wanna play with me." She mumbled.

"Well, if you want the other kids to play with you, you need to go up to them and ask them to play." Kurama said, repeating the same thing their mother told Riku.

"Mommy said that too."

"Well, you will not make friends by sitting around; and if they do not want to be friends with you, then it is their loss." Said Kurama.

"Hmmm…" Riku was about to say something more, but she stopped in her tracks with a kind of tough guy walked passed them.

"Riku?" Kurama stopped as well.

The guy walking by put his hands in his pockets and when he saw Riku looking at him, he smirked at her. Riku quickly ducked behind Kurama and buried her head in his leg pants. Kurama started to look at the guy as well.

"He's scary." Riku whispered.

'He doesn't smell human.' Kurama thought to himself. "Riku, we're going to be late." Kurama said. Then he picked up his sister and started walking.

"Shuichi?"

"It's nothing Riku. I just do not want to be late." Said Kurama.

Riku looked at her brother, she could tell that there was a change in his voice.

Riku and Kurama arrived at Riku's kindergarten a minute later.

"Hi Miss Kimi." Riku said as Kurama put Riku on her feet.

"Hello Riku." Miss Kimi, Riku's teacher, bent down to Riku's level. "You ready for class today?"

"I guess so." Riku said, taking off her hat and bag, which she gave to Miss Kimi.

"Don't forget your lunch Riku."

Riku turned to her brother and walked to him. He smiled at bent so Riku could reach her lunch. She looked at her lunch bag.

"Mommy didn't put nori in here did she?" Riku asked and Kurama gave a light laugh.

"I don't think so. I think today's menu is rice balls and a sandwich." Said Kurama.

"Oh…I love rice balls." Riku smiled at turned to her teacher. She started to walk beside her teacher and into the building. Riku turned around.

"Bye Shuichi! I love you!" Riku smiled and waved at her brother. Kurama smiled and waved back.

Once Kurama saw Riku go inside and there were no other teachers or kids outside; his face grew stern with a somewhat cold expression. He glanced to the side to see that the guy they passed earlier was a few meters behind him. He had followed him and Riku. Kurama started walking like he didn't even notice they guy was behind him. When Kurama started walking again, so did the guy.

A few meters later, Kurama walked into a wooded area. The guy followed him there. Once they guy was in the area as well, Kurama turned around to look at the man.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

The guy spoke up. "I could ask you the same question; with your human guise and that human stench, I could hardly tell you to be a demon."

"Why are you out of Demon World?" Kurama asked. "And why are you following me?"

"I was able to find a small portal from Demon World so I took it; and I heard humans make great appetizers." Then the guy shed his human disguise to show his demon form. He licked his lips. "That little girl you were with looked pretty tasty, I was hoping I could have a bite. Then I noticed your demon sent."

Hearing that, Kurama gave a glair that no demon or human wants to be on the other end of. The demon kind of cringed as Kurama brought out a rose and it turned into his Rose Whip.

The demon screamed as Kurama brought the whip down, slicing the demon in half. Looking at the remains of the demon, he changed his whip back into a rose and placed it back in his hair. 'How could Riku have known there wasn't something right about him?' Kurama thought to himself, and then he walked out of the area and started off to school.

* * *

**A/N: Please give me nice reviews! Hope everyone likes the story! ^_^)**


	4. Chapter 3: After school

Chapter Three: After School

**Kurama was seated at his desk, reading a book during his free period.** It was the last class of the day and Kurama had just finished his homework and had a few minutes remaining and decided to read a book he brought with him. Some of the other students in the class were gossiping about whatever and others were finishing homework. After a while, a few of his classmates walked up to him. When he saw them from the corner of his eyes, he marked his page, put the book down on his desk, looked up at his classmates and smiled.

"Hey Shuichi; we heard you placed first in the exams again last week." Said a female student.

"Congrats." A male student spoke up.

"Thanks." Said Shuichi.

"So, hey; since it's the end of the week, some of us were planning to go see a movie after school today." Another female student spoke up. "Wanna go?"

"I'm sorry, but have to pick up my little sister from school." Said Kurama. "I told her I would take her to the park." Kurama grabbed his book and started to put it in his school bag.

"Aw…That's so sweet." Said a female student.

"How old is she?" Asked someone else. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Riku. She's 6 and attends kindergarten down the road."

"Aw…I bet she really looks up to you." Some of the girls squealed.

"Heh…I don't know about that." Said Kurama with a smile.

"Well, we'll see you next week Shuichi." The classmates walked off. Kurama watched them leave, and then the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Kurama grabbed his bag and headed out the building and toward the kindergarten.

**Once Kurama made it to the kindergarten, he saw Riku leaning against the wall beside the teacher. **

"Shuichi!"

When seeing Kurama, Riku ran up to him and hugged him around the leg.

"Hi Shuichi!"

"Hello Riku. Ready to go to the park?" Kurama asked, then he looked at Riku's knee with a questioning look. There was a little bandage on her left knee. "What happened to your knee?"

"A boy pushed me down after play time." Said Riku. Kurama looked at the teacher, who came up to them.

"One of the children got a little out of control when it was time to come inside from play time and bumped into Riku, knocking her down. It was an accident. But we told the child's parents anyway. The child did apologize to Riku as well."

"Oh." Kurama looked from the teacher to Riku. "Does it hurt?"

"At first it stung. But I'm better now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kurama picked her up. "I don't know what I would do if something awful should happen to you." Kurama smiled and poked Riku in the stomach. Riku giggled and grabbed Kurama's big hand in both of her little ones. Then the teacher gave Kurama Riku's things. Then they left the school.

"Know what Shuichi?"

"What?"

"That boy pushed me down on purpose."

"Why would he do that?"

"He says I'm wired." Riku looked down and watched Kurama's feet.

"Why are you wired?" Kurama asked.

"Sometimes, I can see what some people really look like on the inside."

"What do you mean? A demon or monster?" Asked Kurama.

"Yeah! The man we saw going to school today. Outside, he looked tough, but inside, he was colored like that yucky nori Mommy feeds me, and horns on his head." Said Riku.

'What?' Kurama was thinking back to the demon he had killed on his way to school this morning; his little sister was talking about the same thing.

"Like Hiei too. Outside, he wears all back and on the inside, he turns green and has a lot of eyes; like in my pictures."

"And Hiei never appeared infront of you looking green and having a lot of eyes?" Kurama asked Riku the same question he asked her earlier.

"No."

"Hmmm…" Kurama started thinking about something.

"Anyway, you're not wired. You're special." Said Kurama.

"I know I'm special!" Riku shouted out. "I'm a princess!"

Kurama laughed.

"Now! Onward to the park horsey!" Riku pointed straight ahead.

"Whatever you say your highness." He smiled.

**Riku was riding on Kurama piggy back while they were walking to the park. **Riku was holding a little figure in one hand and swinging it around in Kurama's face, her other hand was clutching around Kurama's neck. Kurama's hands were looped around Riku's legs to keep her secure on his back.

"We made origami cranes today!" Riku squealed. "See! See!" Kurama laughed as she swung the folded paper up and down in Kurama's face.

"I can't see it if your swinging it around." Kurama un-looped on of his hands from one of Riku's legs to grab her swinging arm. Once her arm stopped moving, Kurama was able to get a good look.

"That's a good crane. So, who made it for you?" Kurama joked.

"Meanie! I made it all by myself after the teacher taught the class how to make them!" Riku yelled, then her voice got soft. "But, I have five other cranes in my bag, but they don't look as good as this one."

Kurama laughed at his sister. "Well, at least you kept trying, and look how it paid off."

"Yeah! I think that should get me two ice creams!"

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"I'll have to think about it." Said Kurama.

"Ice Cream!" Riku screamed. Kurama just smiled as they entered the park and saw the ice cream stand. Kurama bent down so Riku could slide off his back and run over to the ice cream stand. Kurama walked behind her, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi little lady." Said the ice cream man.

"May I have two scoops of-" Riku started, but she was interrupted.

"One scoop." Kurama was right behind her.

"Huh?" Riku looked at her brother.

"One scoop." Kurama said again.

"But Shuichi, you said I-"

"I never said you could have two scoops, the last thing Mother needs in the house is a 6 year old on a sugar rush like last time."

"You meanie." Riku pouted and turned back to the ice cream man who was smiling at her.

"May I have a scoop of chocolate-no strawberry-no, um, chocolate; um-" Riku couldn't make up her mind. Kurama bent down to her level. "Why don't you get one, I'll get the other and we can share?"

"Kay!" Riku looked from her brother to the guy. "One chocolate and one strawberry please."

"Coming right up." Said the guy and he started working on the ice cream and Kurama put the money on the counter.

"Kurama?"

Kurama heard his name and turned around. "Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko." Kurama looked at his sister. "Wait here for the ice cream." Then he looked back up to who called his name and walked to the little group. "What are you guys up too?" Kurama asked.

"We thought we might go to the arcade. What are you doing at the park?" Asked Yusuke. Then Riku came up to the group, holding ice cream in each hand. She was trying to hold then together in both hands, as not to drop them.

"Shuichi, ice cream."

Kurama bent down to Riku's level to take the strawberry ice cream from her. "Thank you Riku." Then he straightened up and looked at the three.

"Who's the kid Kurama?" asked Kuwabara, looking down at Riku, who was hiding behind Kurama's legs, licking her ice cream.

"This is my little sister, Riku. You also need to remember that I go by Shuichi." Said Kurama.

"Oh, sorry." Said Kuwabara.

"You never said you had a little sister." Said Yusuke.

"You never asked." Kurama smiled. Then Keiko bent down to Riku's level. Riku peered around Kurama's legs.

"Hi there Riku. How old are you?" Asked Keiko.

"6. Who are you?"

"Well, my name is Keiko. That's Yusuke and that is Kuwabara." Said Keiko, pointing to herself and the two guys behind her.

"Keiko?" Riku asked and then her eyes lit up and she tugged on Kurama's pant legs and looked up at him. "Like Princess Keiko and Prince Yusuke who saves the princess from the bugs controlled by the 4 monsters!"

"Prince Yusuke? I like the sound of that." Said Yusuke.

"Careful kid, you don't want to give Yusuke a bigger head than he already has." Said Kuwabara.

"Hey, I don't have a big head!" Yusuke smacked Kuwabara on the head.

"Ow."

"So you've been telling her about the missions we've been on?" Yusuke walked closer to Kurama.

"Yes, well, I had to tell her something to make her go to bed." Said Kurama, as a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Hey Riku?" Kuwabara bent a little so he could look at Riku. "So who am I in your big brother's stories?" He asked.

"The goofy sidekick." Said Riku. Kuwabara froze in shock. Yusuke and Keiko laughed.

The goofy sidekick?" Yusuke was holding his stomach. "Good one!"

"Hey! I'm no ones' sidekick!" Kuwabara laughed. "Thanks a lot Kurama!"

Kurama back up a little, and Riku, being right behind him, had no choice but to back up.

"You're also a loud mouth idiot." Came a voice. Everyone looked around for the owner of the voice until they saw Hiei standing on a tree branch.

"Hi Hiei!" Riku waved her free arm. Then in the blink of an eye, Hiei was standing beside Kurama and Riku.

"What some ice cream?" Riku asked, holding up her chocolate ice cream cone to Hiei, who lightly shook his head no.

"Aw…"

"Loud mouth? Why you, listen you runt, at least I'm not almost the same height as a 6 year old!" Yelled Kuwabara.

"Hmph…" Was Hiei's only comeback.

"eh…why don't we go find a place to sit." Said Keiko. Everyone agreed.

**Everyone was seating on a couple benches. **Riku, for the most part, was ignoring the conversation everyone else was having and ate her ice cream and sitting on Kurama's lap. Once she finished her kid sized chocolate ice cream cone, she grabbed Kurama's arm, the one that was holding the strawberry ice cream cone and brought it to her lips. She still had a hold of Kurama's arm as she started eating the already half eaten ice cream.

"Keiko?" Kurama looked at Keiko, who looked at him in turn. "Could you take Riku to the swings for a moment?"

"Oh, sure." Keiko stood up, knowing that Kurama wanted to talk to the guys without Riku around.

Riku looked up at her brother. "Is that okay?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah." Riku finished what was left of the ice cream, jumped off Kurama's lap, walked over to Keiko, and grabbed her hand to make her get up. "Let's go!" Then she ran as fast as her little legs could, while still holding Keiko's hand. The guys watched them for a moment.

"So…" Yusuke turned his head to Kurama. "…what's up Kurama?"

"Yeah…something about your sister?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah…" Then Kurama looked at Hiei. "…Hiei, did you ever appear to Riku in you Majin form?"

"No." Was all Hiei said.

"She said on the day she met you, she could see your Majin form." Said Kurama. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the drawing on Hiei and Majin Hiei Kurama had taken from Riku's room and showed it to the group.

"Hey, that's a pretty good drawing." Said Yusuke.

"Yeah, better than anything to can do now." Said Kuwabara. Yusuke glared at Kuwabara.

"Then on the way to kindergarten this morning, we walked passed a demon in human disguise. She told me when I picked her up that she could see what he really looked like. She said he was scary and knew something was wrong with him before I was able to tell he wasn't human. I was able to see his demon form and she was able to describe him." Kurama looked to Riku and Keiko at the swings. Keiko was pushing Riku with her telling Keiko to make her go higher.

"She might have an amount of spiritual awareness." Said Hiei, crossing his arms.

"Did she say anything about being able to see Yoko?" Yusuke asked, talking about Kurama true demon form.

"No. I just found this out this morning, and since you three are here, I thought I should say something." Said Kurama.

"Maybe it's just a kid thing. You know how most kids are more in tune to the Spirit World and their senses are more heightened." Said Kuwabara.

"For once, the dope makes since, but I've never heard about children being able to see demons in human disguises before." Said Hiei.

"What about letting Genkai check her out?" Yusuke suggested.

"I had thought about it. But I don't know a lot yet about and I don't want to scare my sister." Said Kurama.

"Hiei!" Riku ran from the swings, Keiko walking behind her as Riku jumped onto Hiei's lap.

"En…What do you want?" Hiei asked; Riku's arms around his neck. Hiei still had his arms crossed.

"Wanna play with me?"

"No."

"Can I play with your sword?"

"Hell no."

"Wanna play House?"

"No."

"Dress up?"

"When Hell freezes over."

"Uh?" Riku looked at him Hiei.

"Hiei, if you would please watch you language around her." Said Kurama.

"Hmph." Was Hiei's reply.  
"Please play?" Riku asked again.

"No." Said replied again. Then Riku's eyes got bigger. The Puppy look.

"Can I use marker on your face?"

"For the last time; no."

"Aww….Don't you love me?" Riku asked Hiei, puppy eyes and a big smile. Hiei said nothing. Then Riku looked over to Kurama. "You love me, don't you Big Brother?"

Kurama had a sweat drop on his head. "You know I do." 'Oh, she wants something.' Kurama thought.

"What about you two?" Riku looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. She smiled big and her eyes went wide. Giving the two a full view of her puppy dog look. Yusuke and Kuwabara twitched. Kurama looked at the two; no one (but Hiei) could resist "the look".

**"Bye Riku!" Keiko waved to Riku.**

"Bye Bye Keiko!" Riku waved back. She and Kurama were going in the opposite direction than Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yusuke. Hiei left a while ago when Riku kept clinging to him.

"Bye bye Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Riku yelled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to face Riku and Kurama. "Later kid." Said both boys. Riku giggled. Both boys had little drawings on their faces. They were unable to resist "the look" and when Riku asked to draw on their faces, they agreed and Keiko also just had to join in the fun.

"Come on Riku, Mother must be waiting for us." Said Kurama, pushing on Riku's back a little to get her to start walking.

"Okay…you know what Shuichi?"

"What?"

"Your friends don't look ugly or scary when they have butterflies drawn on their faces." Said Riku. Kurama laughed.

* * *

***Nori**: Seaweed.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes my story so far. Please send good reviews. Also, please read my other stories if you haven't had the chance yet. ^_^)**


	5. Chapter 4: Something's Wrong

Chapter Four: Something's Wrong

**Riku and her mother Shiori quietly opened the door to Kurama's room and peaked their heads in.** When they noticed that Kurama was still asleep, the two of them walked in. Riku looked up at her mother and started to giggle. Shiori smiled and put a finger to her lips to have Riku quiet down and Riku smacked her hands to her mouth and giggled softly. Once the two of them reached the bed, Shiori picked up Riku, who gave a light squeak.

Kurama started to stir when he felt an uncomfortable weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes a blinked a few times until his sight was cleared of sleep. The first thing he saw was Riku sitting on his stomach, she was blinking, then she giggled when she saw the look on her brother's face.

"Morning Shuichi!" Riku smiled at her brother.

"You need to lay off the candy." Kurama spoke. Riku's smile became a frown and she gave the 'you've lost your mind' glair. Kurama laughed at his sister. Kurama turned to his Mother when he heard her laughing.

"Good morning dear." Said Shiori.

"Good morning Mother." Said Kurama; then he looked from his mother to his sister who was still glaring at him. Now she gave him the 'I dare you to try and take my candy' glair.

"Breakfast is ready Shuichi. Why don't you come down stairs."

The glare left Riku's face and she laid down on Kurama's stomach and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Alright. Thank you Mother." Kurama said and Shiori left. Kurama then tried to lift Riku from his stomach, but she had a grip on his pajama shirt.

"Riku? Are you alright?" Kurama asked his sister. She then looked up at him. "Oh…sorry…" Riku said silently and let go of Kurama's shirt. Then he removed Riku from his stomach and sat her on the floor and stood up. She just looked up at her brother, unmoving. Kurama was looking down at her.

"Can you leave my room so I can change?" Kurama asked Riku.

"Oh! Right!" Riku wiped around, a sad look on her face, and ran out. Her bed head hair trailing behind her, slamming the door. Kurama shook his head and laughed to himself.

** Once Kurama was changed out of his pajamas, he walked out of his room and was almost tackled to the ground by Riku.**  
"Riku! You need to be careful." Kurama said as Riku hugged him around his leg. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked. "Nothing." Riku mumbled. "Are you sure?" Kurama asked with concern. "Yeah." Riku answered and nodded.

"I got to help Mommy make breakfast this morning." Riku said, wanting to change the subject.

"Really?"

"Yeah…Mommy gave me the ingridents and I got to put them in the bowls and stir."

"You mean ingredients… you didn't burn breakfast did you?

"No…Mommy didn't let me near the stove." "Well, you're too young to use the stove." Kurama detached Riku from his leg.

"No I'm not, I'm a big girl!" Riku screamed and them Kurama picked her up. "Are you sure about that?" Kurama then shifted Riku so she was hanging in his arms upside down with Riku giggling. Kurama laughed and started walking downstairs, Riku moving side to side.

**"Good; Shuichi, Riku; Here is your breakfast." Shiori said as she set down three plates at the table. **She looked at her children and giggled. "Here Mother." Kurama said as he handed his little sister to his mother, still upside down. Shiori smiled and moved her daughter around in her arms so she was right side up and sat her down in her chair. Kurama and Shiori sat down as well and started eating. "Shuichi? What we gonna do today?" Riku asked Kurama with her mouth full.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full sweetie." Said Shiori. "Sorry Mommy." Riku said with her mouth full. Shiori gave 'the look'. Riku looked at her mother and swallowed her food. "Sorry Mommy." Riku said again.

" 'we'? " Kurama asked. Eyebrows raised.

"Yeah!"

"I do not know about you, but I am going into town today." Said Kurama.

"Are you going to see your friends, Shuichi?" Shiori asked. Kurama nodded and took a bite of his breakfast. "That's wonderful, you need to spend time with your friends more often." Shiori smiled at Kurama, who smiled back.

"Can I go? Please! Please! Please!"

"Why don't you stay here with Mother Riku?" Said Kurama.

"Yeah sweetie, we can color and paint." Said Shiori. "Even watch some movies and popcorn."

"NO!" Riku yelled. Then she slid off her chair, ran to Kurama and jumped onto his lap. "Please Big Brother! Take me with you! Please! Please! Please! Riku was yelling and started crying. She even had a death grip on Kurama's shirt. He could see her knuckles turning white.

"Sweetheart." Shiori said and stood from her chair.

"It's going to be alright Riku. I'll take you with me." Kurama hugged his sister and at hearing his words, she started to calm down. Then she jumped from his lap and clung to her mother. Shiori and Kurama looked at each other with worry. Riku has never really acted like that before. The three of them were in the same position for a few minutes before Riku was calm and started to finish her breakfast like nothing happened, but the table was quite for the rest of the meal.

**Once they three were finished eating Shiori stood up and started grabbing plates.** "I'll do it Mommy!" Riku yelled and stood up from her chair and pushed it over to the sink. Then she took one plate at a time and put it in the sink. While washing the plates, she turned her head to look at her mother and brother. "Shuichi! Help me!"

"I'll be right there." Shuichi said. "Mother?" Kurama looked to his mother and got her attention. "Is Riku alright? She has never acted like that before." Said Kurama. "Then she acted like nothing happened. She was a little strange when I woke up too."

"Well, last night, Riku came into my room." Said Shiori. "She didn't tell me what was wrong, but looked scared of something and asked if she could spend the night in your room, but I didn't want her to bother you while you were sleeping, so she stayed with me. She must have had a nightmare and it's bothering her more than she lets on. She knows you will protect her Shuichi. Maybe that's why she's so attached at your hip this morning. Children sometimes do not tell people what's going on and keep scary stuff to themselves. Though, now that I think about it, you never acted like that. You were mature for you age and never cried or needed anything. If anyone is a strange child, it was you. I could never figure it out." Shiori smiled at her son. Kurama smiled at his mother and shook his head. Then he stood up and walked over to Riku to help with the dishes. When that was done, Riku jumped from her chair and pushed it back to the table where is was before.

"Riku, why don't you let Mother take you up stairs to get dressed?" Kurama suggested.

"Okay big brother! Then we go and see your friends again!"

Kurama smiled and nodded. Shiori gently pushed on Riku's back to get her to start moving. Riku then ran up to her room with Shiori laughing and following behind.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sorry I haven't update this story and my other stories for so long and think you to everyone who have been emailing, asking to continue my stories. It really helped me to continue. Expecially kaigirl16. Thank you! :) I will get my stories up as soon as I can. I have a lot on my plate with school and work. **


End file.
